


First Impressions

by everyl1ttleth1ng



Series: FitzSimmons: Out of the Blue [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, FitzSimmons: Out of the Blue, Stark Industries AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyl1ttleth1ng/pseuds/everyl1ttleth1ng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My FitzSimmons: Out of the Blue series is a collection of FitzSimmons drabbles and one-shots, mostly meet-cutes but some other bits and pieces too. They were first published on tumblr for Team Engineering in the Biochem vs Engineering challenge run by the excellent people at The FitzSimmons Network. These may one day grow into bigger things, who knows...</p><p>First Impressions is an AU set somewhere inside Stark Industries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

* _CRASH_ *

“What the  _hell_  was that?” called Nguyen in alarm over the sea of previously bent heads that had just popped up all across the lab.

“I’ve just been in there,” chuckled Smith. “My money’s on that being the sound of our illustrious department head first encountering his new colleague, Dr Jemma Simmons.”

“ _Fitz_? Dr  _Leopold_  Fitz?” asked Müller incredulously.

“When has that guy ever even looked twice at an attractive woman?” scoffed Lee, shuffling around to try and crane a glimpse into Fitz’s office. If even Fitz had dropped his tea cup, this girl would have to be stunning.

“He’ll notice this one,” Smith replied, grinning. “She starts next week. That was just his reaction to her résumé.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Love to hear if you enjoyed this funny little fic! The rest in the series are MUCH longer.
> 
> Oh, and if you enjoyed this teensy glimpse of The Underlings (the employees under FitzSimmons who are heavily invested in what goes on between their supervisors), you might like to find my longer fic of the same title. One of them is the poor "well-meaning idiot" that Fitz shouts at in 3x08.


End file.
